


Happy Birthday, Jude!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jude's birthday! Zero doesn't remember! MUHAHAHAHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jude!

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor! An awesome show!
> 
> Prompt: It’s Jude’s birthday and for the entire day Jude thinks that Zero forgot his birthday when in actuality, he didn’t but wanted to take Jude out of town to celebrate just the two of them.
> 
> Also, I believe that Jude should own the team, and in this he does.

The alarm blared and Jude rolled over reaching over his sleeping boyfriend to shut I off. “Gideon.” He yawned as he nudged Zero, “Gideon, get up. Why was your alarm going off? I deserve to sleep in today.”

Zero groaned and covered his face with his arm. “Shhh, Jude. Too much noise.” 

Jude flopped back down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

An hour later Zero jumped out of bed in a hurry, “Damn it, Jude. Did you turn my alarm off?” Jude opened his eyes slowly. “I am late. We have practice today. Get up, you have to drive me, my car is at my apartment, and we have no time to go get it now.” Jude remained in bed, with thoughts of sleep still on his mind. “Up, Jude! Now. We have to go.”

Jude growled as he got out of bed. “Aren’t people supposed to get a free pass on special days?”

“What is special about today, Jude?” Zero asked as he ran toward the bathroom to shower. Jude stared at the now closed bathroom door in shock. Did Zero forget that today was his birthday?  
Twenty minutes later they were out the door and on their way to the arena. Zero was asking Jude questions and trying to make conversation, but Jude was quiet. He knew it was petty but he was pissed that Zero forgot his birthday. “C’mon Jude, why are you ignoring me?” No answer. “Jude?” Nothing. “If you don’t tell me what the problem is I can’t fix it.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Zero.” Jude not calling him Gideon felt like a slap in the face. “It’s obviously not important.”

“Of course it’s important. I just don’t know what it is.” Zero hissed.

Jude slammed on the breaks in front of the arena. “Well, we’re here. Have fun at practice honey.” Jude’s sarcasm did not go unnoticed. Zero rolled his eyes and got out of the car slamming the door. Jude felt stupid now. He jumped out of the car and ran to Zero, “Gideon, wait, I’m sorry. I was just moody about being waken up early. I love you.” He pulled Zero close and kissed him. He decided not to bother Zero with his birthday. He was sure Zero didn’t forget on purpose. 

“Stay here with me.” Zero smiled.

“I’ll meet you inside.” Jude nodded as he went to park the car.

On Jude’s way in he passed Pete and Sloane. “Happy Birthday, Jude.” Sloane smiled at him. Jude thanked her, then he wondered how somebody who barely even liked him could remember his birthday, but the person who claims to love him cannot. He shook away the thought as he approached the court. Zero smiled at Jude as he dribbled the ball across the court. Jude was only seated for a few minutes when Kyle and the rest of the dancers came to find him.

“Boss man, there you are.” Kyle grabbed his hand. “Come on, we have a gift for you.” Jude let himself be dragged from the bench. The girls took Jude to the practice room where Jelena was waiting with the rest of the dancers. There in the middle of the room was a cake.

“Ladies, you didn’t have to get me anything.” He smiled as they all crowded around him hugging him and telling him Happy Birthday. Again the realization hit him. Every one of these dancers remembered his birthday. They were all just as busy as Zero and they still remembered. He was sincerely trying not to get upset about it again. His success was minimal. He ate a piece of cake with the dancers, and made some small conversation. His phone buzzed it was a text from Lionel.

_Lionel: Happy Birthday, babe! ;)_

_Jude: Thanks! :)_

_Lionel: Have you and Zero had birthday sex yet? It is supposed to be better than regular sex._

_Jude: Wow, Lionel, I don’t think that is true. No. I don’t think he even remembers today is my birthday._

_Lionel: Trust me, it is better. Do you need me to smack some sense into him?_

_Jude: No thanks._

He put his phone away and left the girls to their business now. He just wanted to forget that Zero forgot about his birthday, and with each person that remembered it was a bigger shot in heart.

After practice was over and Zero had showered, they were on their way home. Zero was driving now because he had taken them while Jude was distracted by Zeros mouth on his. “Gideon, you passed the exit.”

Zero smiled, “I know. We have a pit stop to make first.”

“Okay? Where?” Jude was skeptical as they left LA. There was nothing they needed outside of LA.

“You will see. Now calm down.” Zero put a hand on Jude’s leg and squeezed it before taking Jude’s hand and entangling their fingers together. Jude sighed and gave in.

Two hours later they pulled up to small cabin in the middle of nowhere. “Zero, are you kidnapping me? Are you secretly a serial killer?”

“Haha, very funny. No, Jude.” Zero climbed out of the car and went to the trunk to grab something. Jude was getting out of the car, when he saw that it was a bag. He shot an eybrow up at Zero. “We are staying the night here.”

“Why?” Jude asked as he followed Zero to the door.

“Stop asking questions.” Zero unlocked the door and stepped aside so Jude could enter first.

Jude took one step into the one room cabin and stopped. As he looked around he saw pictures of himself and Zero from the moment they met up until their most recent picture, the one of Jude giving Zero his championship ring at the ring ceremony. Both of them were smiling. Right after they had kissed again in front of the entire arena. Jude smiled as he stepped in further and saw a banner that said Happy Birthday. Jude could not stop the tears from gathering in his eyes. “Gideon, when did you do all of this?”

“This past week.” He stepped behind Jude and wrapped him in his arms, kissing his neck. Jude leaned into the kiss. “Do you like it?” Jude nodded. “Happy Birthday, Jude.”

“I thought you forgot?” Jude admitted. “That is why I was mad this morning.

“I know.” Zero smirked, “It was hard making you feel that way.” Jude turned to Zero.

“Thank you.” His voice was soft, as he pulled Gideon in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss. It was sometime later that Zero and Jude’s lips finally disconnected from each other. With their clothes scattered among the floor, they lay in front of a fireplace, holding each other. Jude thought to himself, he couldn’t have asked for a better birthday gift, and Lionel was right.


End file.
